dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Poseidon
Poseidon is the Olympian God of the Sea, Earthquakes and Storms, as well as a brother of Zeus, worshiped by the Ancient Greeks and Romans (though the latter civilization would give him the name Neptune). He would ultimately, however, be slain by his nephew Ares in the War of the Gods, while attempting to help protect humanity from him. Biography War of the Gods during the War of the Gods.]] Poseidon despised his nephew Ares for his extremist views and hatred of humanity, and therefore helped Zeus protect humanity from the God of War. Ares, however, violently rebelled, starting the War of the Gods on Olympus, which resulted in him facing and ultimately slaying Poseidon in battle, along with all other Olympian Gods.Wonder Woman Personality Poseidon, according to Ares, like the other Olympian Gods, didn't share the latter's insight into humanity's darker traits, and Poseidon therefore attempted to protect them from Ares during the War of the Gods. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Olympian physiology': As an Olympian God, Poseidon is a phenomenally powerful divine being, being one of the most powerful Olympian Gods of all, surpassed only by his brother Zeus. Indeed, Ares was only able to face Poseidon in combat when greatly enhanced by the violence of the War of the Gods. **'Immortality': Poseidon, due to him being an Olympian God, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with him far predating the creation of humanity and the Amazons by his brother Zeus. **'Super Strength': Poseidon had a tremendous level of physical strength, apparently on par with that of a violence-enhanced Ares during the War of the Gods. **'Invulnerability': Poseidon, as an Olympian God, is immune to death by normal superficial means. However, he can be slain by other gods, given as how Ares was able to kill him. **'Omnilingualism': Poseidon, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. *'Hydrokinesis': Poseidon was the Olympian God of the Seas, able to control the movement of waves, creating all manner of aquatic phenomena, such as massive tidal waves and hurricanes. |-| Abilities= *'Master combatant': Poseidon is an extremely skilled and formidable combatant (particularly at wielding his trident in battle), though seemingly not quite on par with Ares, as the latter was able to defeat and slay him in the War of the Gods. |-| Weaknesses= *'Beings of equal power': Poseidon, when fighting other Olympian Gods (such as his nephew Ares), is more vulnerable, as they are powerful enough to injure and even kill Poseidon, notably when Ares was ultimately able to slay him. |-| Equipment= *'Trident': Poseidon's primary weapon, which, due to its nature, is one of the extreme few weapons that can actually injure an otherwise invulnerable Kryptonian[http://www.themarysue.com/zack-snyder-defends-aquaman-batman-v-superman-date/ Zack Snyder Defends Aquaman’s Honor - The Mary Sue], in addition to also being able to help Poseidon summon and generate massive waves. Relationships Family *Olympians **Zeus † - Brother **Hades † - Brother **Hestia † - Sister **Ares † - Nephew and Killer **Athena † - Niece **Apollo † - Nephew **Artemis † - Niece *Diana - Niece Allies *Humanity *Amazons Trivia *Neptune, the eighth planet of the Solar System, is named after Poseidon's Roman name. References External Links * * Category:Gods Category:Deceased characters Category:Olympians Category:Heroes Category:Magic users